Episode 874
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | eyecatcher = Monkey D. Luffy - Usopp | rating = | rank = }} "The Last Hope - The Sun Pirates Emerge" is the 874th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary The Fire Tank Pirates drop the wedding cake off on Funwari Island, and the Big Mom Pirates anxiously await the results of Big Mom eating it. Meanwhile, Sanji and Luffy return to the Thousand Sunny. Judge has the Germa Kingdom fleet take on the pursuing Big Mom Pirates' fleet, but the Straw Hats are confronted by an even more massive fleet in front of them. However, the Sun Pirates arrive to back up their former captain Jinbe until he and the Straw Hats make it out of Totto Land. Long Summary Having escaped from Cacao Island, Sanji flies Luffy through the air toward the Thousand Sunny, but has to dodge cannon fire from the Big Mom Pirates' fleet. They eventually reach the Sunny, and are embraced by their crewmates. The crew is overjoyed to learn that Luffy defeated Katakuri, and Chopper gets to work mending Luffy's injuries, with Sanji leaving his own injury for later. However, the Straw Hats are not out of the clear yet as Smoothie and Daifuku's fleet gets closer to them and harasses them with cannon fire. In the ruined Peanuts Town on Nuts Island, the citizens and their minister Amande work to rescue anyone in peril from the wreckage. They, along with the citizens of several other Totto Land islands, worry about what might become of them if Big Mom's craving rampage is not stopped. Meanwhile, the Fire Tank Pirates have reached Funwari Island and placed the wedding cake on the coast, but are forced to watch as Prometheus consumes the Nostra Castello with flames, destroying it. Bege then prepares for his crew to leave, but Chiffon insists on staying until the cake is eaten, saying it his her responsibility as Minister of Puff to keep watch over this island. Big Mom leaps off of Prometheus and stands eagerly in front of the cake, and Mont-d'Or contacts Perospero to ask about her status. Bavarois reveals that Perospero has collapsed due to leaving his arm stump untreated for too long, and the weakened Perospero tells Mont-d'Or that the cake has been left for Big Mom. He says that three results could happen: Big Mom dies from poisoning, she does not like the cake and continues rampaging, or she likes the cake and her craving stops. If anything but the third option happens, everyone on Totto Land will die. Mont-d'Or then realizes that Stussy and Morgans are gone and orders for them to be found immediately, not wanting the world to find out if the worst case scenario happens. With Chiffon confident that the cake will satisfy Big Mom, Bege tells Vito and Gotti to look for a ship to escape with while he and the rest of the crew watches the cake's consumption. Back near Cacao Island, the Sunny continues to be assaulted by Smoothie and Daifuku's fleet, but the Germa Kingdom fleet comes in to give them support. As the Straw Hats pass by the main Germa ship, Judge calls out to Luffy, asking why he values Sanji when his body and mind have flaws preventing him from becoming a perfect soldier. However, Luffy does not understand that this is a question and simply bids Judge farewell, before asking his crew why Judge listed good qualities about Sanji. The crew then quickly finds themselves in trouble again, as they see another massive Big Mom Pirates fleet coming toward them from the front. This new fleet consists of Paddle Ships that are able to rapidly approach their target, and as the crew is forced to deal with their new onslaught, Smoothie's ship gets close enough from behind that Daifuku can attack the Sunny with his genie. Sanji fends off the genie's attacks, but the Sunny is a sitting duck as it is surrounded by hundreds of ships. However, the sea suddenly begins to rise underneath the fleet, and Wadatsumi sends many ships flying into the distance as he bursts out of the water. Jinbe promptly dives underwater, where he sees his former crew the Sun Pirates. He wonders why they came back to help, and they declare that they will serve him until he and the Straw Hats can make it out of Totto Land. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *The anime adds the following: **Amande helping the citizens of Nuts Island clear out some rubble. **The destruction of the Nostra Castello is shown. **Bege ordering Vito and Gotti to search for a ship to escape on. *When Sanji clashes with Daifuku to protect Carrot, he coats his leg in Busoshoku Haki while in the manga, it was unclear. *When Bege commented that he would not forgive the Straw Hats if they died in Totto Land, Bege was carrying Chiffon away in the manga. In the anime, Bege is standing next to Chiffon instead. Site Navigation